The field of digital image editing, manipulation, and enhancement is evolving to contain three-dimensional (3D) scene structure understanding. In a 3D structure of a man-made scene, there are several important characteristic points, including vanishing points and corner points.
Determining the corner points and vanishing points of a two-dimensional (2D) image allows for an understanding of the 3D structure of the scene from a single 2D image. The vanishing points and corner points are associated with a unique view orientation of the 3D structure and provide valuable information about the 3D structure. This information may be used for a variety of vision tasks such as camera calibration, perspective rectification, scene reconstruction and more. For example, this knowledge may be used in applications that allow a user to insert and manipulate new objects such as furniture and decorations into a 2D image, such that they will appear geometrically correct.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.